


Here's your Tesla

by Rain_GellerBing



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: And I'm super worried, Axl is a cat and not a rat, Cat, First Meeting, I'll probably add more tags, I'm Bad At Titles, If you think I forgot to tag something pease tell me, M/M, and tags, mention of other characters, this is my first fic!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain_GellerBing/pseuds/Rain_GellerBing
Summary: Ray finds a cat in his garden and he decides to bring him to his rightful owner...





	1. One, or Here's your Tesla

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is the first fic that I decided to publish here (it's actually the work that made me decide to come here). Since I'm very inexperienced, any kind of comment is welcome. Also, English is not my first language, so if you find any error tell me (it could be actually useful irl, so please help me).  
> I don't any of the characters in this fic.  
> I think this is it. I hope you'll enjoy it!

Ray was worried it would start raining, and he hadn't brought an umbrella with him. From the cat carrier in his hand came an annoyed meow. Yeah, he though, he should be quick, leave the cat to his owner and then go back home before it started raining, take a shower, heat something to eat and then go to sleep. Or maybe just eat some cold leftovers and go straight to sleep. 

Ray knew that his lifestyle was going to bite him in the ass, but he didn't care. He had met his fair share of CEOs in his life, and no one of them was like he was. Ray didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing, but he certainly was glad wasn't a bratty playboy like that Queen dude Felicity always talked about, or a money-thirsty guy with no morals.

But two days before something had changed. Ray Workaholic Palmer had calmed himself down, even if just a bit. He had gone home at a reasonable hour, had eaten something healthy (ok, healthier than usual) and had gone to sleep before three in the morning. And it had all been because of a cat.

Ray had found a cat in his garden. It was a gray, beautiful creature, clearly in need of some food and very much cold, since it was December. Ray had welcomed the cat into his house and into his life. In the heat of the moment, Ray had named him Tesla. 

Tesla ate all the chicken Ray had, and then he spent all the night blatantly ignoring Ray. He explored the house, and then he decided that he best place to sleep was in front of the fireplace.

The best surprise awaited Ray the next morning, when he discovered that Tesla hated humans.

Ray would describe himself as a cat person. He had always had cats, since he was young, and he knew how to deal with them, but Tesla was different. Tesla hated him deeply. Every time he approached the cat, he would end up with a lot of scratches on every uncovered part of his skin. Bringing him to the vet had been a battle Ray had won, at the cost of one of his shirts, irreparably scratched and without four buttons. Tesla seemed to notice Ray and to want his attention only when he was hungry. When he wanted food, Tesla stared at the human, meowing like crazy, till food magically appeared in front of him. He was a smart, spoiled cat.

No surprise the vet was able to trace his owner, thanks to a chip inside Tesla's ear. Ray had told the vet he would have brought the cat to his true home the next day, and there Ray was, a furious cat carrier in his hands in a nice part of town where the houses had white fences and flowery curtains. Looking around, Ray could see a lot of kids. Maybe some of them were Tesla's owners. Ray hoped not: that cat wasn't meant be let alone with children. That is, if parents wanted to keep their children alive.

Ray stared at the white door with envy. The people inside had found – or pretended to have found - what he was looking for, what he had always looked for. A family, a group of people who would love him for who he was, no matter how annoying, irritating and unpleasant he was. He wanted what was behind that door and... and Tesla the hateful cat had it, while Ray the annoying human didn't.

Ray looked at the cloudy sky and, with a sigh, he rang the bell. He didn't wanted to wait too much, he didn't wanted to arrive home soaked wet because it had started to rain before he could go away of that house, of that part of the city where kids had happy childhoods and mothers baked cakes.

A voice on the other side of the door called, saying “Coming!” or something like that. Ray relaxed, his gaze to the cloudy sky, worried. Tesla meowed again in the carrier, impatient. Maybe he had realized he was almost home.

Ray heard the door open, and a low voice growling “And who are you?”. He turned, and he was struck by lightening. Not literally, but very metaphorically. He couldn't talk. His mind was blank. Because in front of him stood one of the most beautiful men he had ever seen.

The man was tall an muscled, and he smelled like rose soap. He was wearing only a pair of white shorts, and he had clearly just come out of the shower. His body was... well... perfect. Apart from some scars here and there, the skin was smooth and toned. Ray even glimpsed a couple of tattoos. 

But the best part were the guy's eyes, and they had to be really beautiful for Ray to get lost in them instead of the amazing six pack below them. The eyes were dark chocolate, but they had veins of gold in the irises that made them unique. They were warm and very expressive. And they were saying 'Who the fuck are you mate?'

The guy said something else, something Ray didn't quite get, but at the same time the noise helped him regain his consciousness. More or less.

“I'm here... oh yeah, I am here. Here's your Tesla. Have a nice day.”

“... What?”

Ray wanted to laugh, or cry. He was so stupid. He closed his eyes, trying to concentrate. He had to act like a normal human being, which was usually easy for him, when there wasn't a hunk there to make him nervous. Just calm down Ray, say the right amount of words and try to speak slowly so that people can actually understand you. Don't worry. You're going to do great.

“I'm Ray. I have found your cat... and I'm here to give it back.” Ray moved the carrier, and Tesla mewed again. The hunk smiled, picking up the carrier, and Ray's heart didn't skip a beat, what are you saying.

“Come in, come in!” the guy grinned, and Ray knew he should say no and go back home, but he followed the gorgeous man inside, his legs guiding him instead of his common sense.

He was led in a small living-room with white sofas, a big TV and two big bookshelves. The window offered a view of the back garden, where bare trees waited for the rain to come. 

After freeing Tesla from the carrier, the guy excused himself, leaving Ray to look at the books on the shelves. There were a lot of traveling guides and travel related books, but also a lot of narrative. He could see American authors, but also British, German, some Russian, Italian and what he could only assume where Indian, Chinese and Japanese ones. Whoever lived here loved to read.

The guy came back with a white shirt on that did nothing to hide his marvelous muscles, carrying a plate of cookies and two glasses of water.

“I'm sorry I can't offer you more, this is all I have here now.” the guy said, putting the cookies on the table with a glass of water and sitting next to Tesla on the sofa.

Ray knew he shouldn't have been jealous, because that was his owner, but he couldn't help feeling betrayed when Tesla jumped happily on the guy's lap and started to purr. Ray also had to mentally punch himself for thinking that maybe he would purr too if he had been on that guy's lap. Concentrate, Palmer. Not on the muscles, but on going back home.

“I'm Mick, by the way.” the guy said, petting the cat, who yawned and then tried to find a comfortable place to sleep on Mick's lap.

Ray wanted to say something, but Mick was quicker. “So, since you had Axl at your place, I guess he at least broke something. Has he scared anyone? Scratched anyone? Apart from you, obviously.”

Mick pointed at his hands, covered in red marks. Ray hid them. “No, Tesla was a good cat, really.”

Mick chuckled. “Tesla? What a nerd name to give to a cat.” He kept on chuckling like it was the most stupid thing he had ever heard, but then he realized that Ray was still standing. “Please, Haircut, sit and tell me all about my idiot cat. We were so worried about him.”

Ray gulped. We. Sure. No wonder there was a “we”. Gorgeous man in a house with white fences...

“I hope your kids weren't crying their eyes out when he ran away.” Ray joked, and really, he shouldn't have felt a stab of pain in the heart.

“My kids? What? No! I'm talking about my roommate. Well, not that she was concerned, she hates Axl and he hates her. But I have been worried.” and by the way Mick looked at Tesla – Axl, try to call him Axl - he could tell that the guy loved him deeply. The cat was really lucky.

“So, where did you find him? I had the stupid idea of leaving the backdoor open last week and he just rushed out.” Mick explained, still petting Axl, but with his big brown eyes set on Ray, who, once again, lost control of his tongue. This time though, it stayed completely silent.

“That bad, uh?”

“No no... Axl is a nice cat. As long as you give him food he doesn't complain.” Mick chuckled at that.

“At first he was a feisty little thing with me too, you know. A friend of mine gave it to me saying that it reminded him of me during my rebellious phase, that went from the age of two till mid thirties.” Mick joked. Well, Ray could see it, it was as clear as day: Mick was a thug. Or had been. He had the right bulk, the right stare. But at the same time, he looked like he couldn't kill a fly. Maybe it had just been a phase, as Mick had put it. Or maybe it was just Ray, seeing things.

“So, how much do I owe you?” asked Mick, clearly embarrassed after a moment of silence. Ray suddenly felt embarrassed too. He wasn't there to get money he didn't need. He just wanted to return a cat to his place. He was far too rich to care about money. Money he had and he didn't use because he didn't have time anyway.

“No, nothing. I didn't come here to...” Ray answered ready, but Mick cut him of, apologetic.

“I'm sorry, I just assumed. Usually people don't do good stuff for nothing. Everything is done in exchange for something else.” Mick sighed, as if the things he was saying pained him.

“Well, I wasn't selfless myself.” Ray admitted. “Having Axl around... was very good for me. I have always had a lot of cats around, but since my fiance died two years ago... Anna and I had a cat, Marie Curie-”

“Are you kidding me? Marie Curie?” 

Ray chuckled, and Mick gestured to go on. “Well, since Marie died I haven't even considered the option of adopting another cat. I concentrated on work in the last few years, and it became normal to go home to no one, you know? No human nor cat to welcome me, just delicious heated meals.”

Lord, he was pathetic, Ray realized. But Mick was looking at him genuinely interested, and it almost felt therapeutic to voice the thoughts he had had the night before, after he had decided to bring Tesla to his real home.

“Having Axl around, even for just a little... has been helpful. I realized all those things thanks to him, you know? How I kind of closed myself in my work. I spend more time in my lab than in my living-room. And that's not healthy. I haven't allowed myself to have free time, to make new friends... to even have a cat. And knowing that Axl was waiting for me at home made me want to go home early.”

Ray chuckled, remembering how surprised Felicity had been in seeing him go home with everybody else. “My friends were so surprised I wasn't staying at the labs up until the middle of the night that they thought I had a new girlfriend.”

That made Mick smile. “I'm sorry, no girlfriend, just a grumpy cat with a rage problems.” Mick pointed out, and Ray found himself smiling at that description of Axl. 

“I'm really glad Axl found me.” Ray said, and Mick nodded.

“I'm glad he found you too.”

After another brief moment of silence, Ray found himself invited to dinner, and when he refused his stomach growled so loudly that Mick refused to accept a no as an answer to the invite.

That's how the two men ended up eating some mean lasagnas – Ray actually ate three plates of that stuff, it was divine – that Mick had planned to eat alone – his roommate worked in a pub and would be back in the middle of the night.

They talked about everything and nothing. Ray said he was a scientist – and not a rich CEO. He had noticed how people changed when the name 'Palmer Tech' came up, and he didn't want that to happen with Mick. As long as surnames were avoided, Ray was all good.

On the other hand, Ray found out that Mick had been to a ton of beautiful places. Italy, Spain, Britain, Mexico, Argentina, Singapore, Japan... and he also discovered that he cooked like a professional chef, to Ray's envy. He even expressed his envy for Mick's roommate, but he said that she didn't really appreciate his food that much. Ray decided that Mick's roommate was stupid.

Ray didn't expected to enjoy the evening that much, and he went home way later than he should have. But it had been fun. Mick had been fun. His very own kind of fun, to tell the truth, but it was still very much entertaining.

Mick had even listened to Ray's technobabble when he asked him what Ray's job was about. And he really was listening, because he asked the right questions. It was clear as day that he didn't know much about physics and mechanics but he was genuinely interested in what Ray had to say, and Ray had a lot to talk about. And he loved explaining scientific laws and new discoveries to people, and thanks to Mick he was able to do so.

It had been... really... Whoa. 

For once, Raymond Palmer was speechless.

He was in his bed, too excited to sleep. He had finally met someone new, an unexpected new person in his life. When he closed his eyes he could almost see Mick chuckling telling Ray a funny story about a monkey that had stolen his hat in Hong Kong. Or Mick laughing every time he said some technical term that was slightly weird for people who weren't used to scientific jargon.

He couldn't sleep, really. He was too happy to sleep. Too enthusiastic. It was like when he had a wonderful idea for a project, and he couldn't sleep till he had filled a lot of blueprints and pages with his ideas. It was crazy, really. Mick was just a person. How pathetic was his life, if he was so delighted to have met a new person? How sad was that?


	2. Two or The guy you met last week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank all the people who showed interest in the first chapter. I hope you will like this too! 
> 
> This will probably be the longest chapter. I still don't know if I will divide the next part into 2 or 3 chapters, we will see!

The sense of excitement didn't die when Ray finally fell asleep. Nor the next day. Ray was in some sort of weird phase of euphoria in which he kept laughing by himself at memories of his dinner with Mick. He also found himself talking a lot about Mick. Like when a possible investor came at Palmer Tech from Beijing, and all he could talk about to the guy was how much 'a friend of his' – was Mick even a friend?- had enjoyed the Jingshan Park (pronouncing it in three different ways, none right). The possible investor was nonetheless very pleased to hear that, and Ray knew that part of the reason why the guy was now considering to invest more money than before stated was because of Mick.

Or when Felicity came in his office, finding him looking at travel websites. All he could say was “Well, Puerto Rico is so near and I've never been there! Can you believe it?” and all he got for an answer was Felicity's shocked face. And Felicity without a comeback was something completely new.

So yeah, a week had passed from that famous dinner, but Ray couldn't get Mick out of his head. It was a constant presence, it was in Ray's new found positivity, in his unconscious smile, in the joy that he put in facing problems, in the excitement for every project, old or new. 

“Ray, it's the third time in two hours that I hear you talk about his mysterious new friend of yours. You sure he's a friend?” Felicity asked that day, pretty annoyed. “Or is he more?” she added, regretting it right away, as she usually did.

“More like what? Mick is just a guy I met last week. I returned his cat to him. That's it.” Ray explained, signing where Felicity had told him to.

“Yes Ray, but he doesn't come through as 'a guy you met last week'. It almost sounds as if you are-”

“Please don't say that.” Ray stopped her.

He wasn't stupid. He had considered that possibility. But falling for a stranger wasn't something that had ever happened to Ray. He didn't believe in love at first sight. Love was something that needed time. It was something to build together, not something that appeared like a flash in people's lives, by magic.

“Really Felicity, he's just a guy I met because I have found his cat. I spent only one dinner with him, do you really think that I could fall in love just like that? I'm kind of offended. I'm not that easy.” Ray smiled.

And then why was he always thinking about him? Talking about him? Why, after one week, was he still remembering Mick's crude jokes with a smile? Why did he wanted to see him again? He was just some random guy who lost a cat.

No, he thought, when Felicity left his office. He was Mick, not some random dude. And he really did wanted to see him again.

So that day Ray did something stupid. He went home at six, like a normal person and not a workaholic. He opened one closet that had been closed for a long time, and got a shoes box out of it. Then he put on his coat, a scarf and a hat and he went out. 

When he arrived at Mick's, the light in the living-room was on. It was a good sign, probably. Ray sighed, rang the bell and waited. He looked at the sky, so different from the week before. It had been a sunny day, and the sky was painted with the colors of the sunset.

When Mick opened this time he looked a lot less annoyed by Ray's presence than the first time. He was surprised, yes, but not annoyed. Ray looked at the sunset in the other man's eyes and for a second he was overwhelmed by how beautiful Mick looked, with his eyes on fire.

“I'm here to give you Marie's toys.” Mick didn't look any less surprised by that.

“I told you I would come.”

“Yeah, and a week passed. I thought you forgot, Haircut.” Mick explained, and then he welcomed Ray inside.

“How could I forget about...” Ray had to stop himself from saying 'you', and opted for “Axl.” instead. Nice save, Palmer.

“So, did my cat use any of this stuff while he was with you?” Mick asked, sitting on a sofa. Ray sat on the other, careful not to wake up Axl, sprawled on a pillow. It must be amazing to be a cat and sleep so much and so well.

Ray winched. “Well, he did prefer to play with my curtains. But it seemed he enjoyed the fake mouse.” he smiled, looking at how fondly Mick was looking at Axl.

“You sure you don't want to keep Marie's things?” Mick asked. “Get a new cat, some day?”

Ray shook his head. “I can always buy something else, if I decide to get a cat. I really don't use this stuff, it just occupies space in a closet. At least if I give them to you Axl can ignore those toys.” he chuckled, and Mick did too, and how wonderful was that sound.

“You look like you could use a drink. Do you want a beer?” Mick pointed out, and Ray didn't know if he should have taken it as a critique or because Mick had noticed that he was nervous and wanted him to calm down. Or maybe he was just politely offering him something. Ok, Ray was going to freak out soon.

“Yeah. A beer would be great, thanks.” Mick then disappeared in the kitchen with a wink. Ray sighed, pinching his nose. Get a grip, Palmer.

Mick returned quickly with two beers, giving one to Ray, who thanked him with a small voice. He didn't trust himself before drinking a bit. Not that the beer he had in his hands was strong enough to make him completely relaxed, but at least it would help him to destroy part of his nervousness.

“What's the matter, Haircut?” Mick asked, after a sip. Ray almost choked on his beer.

“Wha- what do you mean?” he faked innocence, while his brain kept saying ABORT MISSION ABORT MISSION ABORT MISSION.

“Well, you came here to get me a box of old cat toys and then you sit on my couch so nervously I start to think that you are a serial killer and you want to kill me. Sorry if I think that your behavior is kinda weird.” Mick pointed out, after another sip.

Ray stuttered. “Am I- Wait- What- Do I really come across as that weird?”

Mick smiled, as if he had found Ray's quirky stuttering somehow amusing. Well sure, a grown man stuttering like a child is a funny sight, Ray couldn't disagree on that.

“Yeah you look that weird. Now please, explain. Or do you want to explain it over dinner? I made roasted chicken.”

Ray wanted to say something, anything, but as always his stomach preceded him, grumbling with hunger. That made both him and Mick chuckle.

“Roasted chicken, please.” 

*

Eating with Mick made Ray more and more relaxed. Also, another beer helped him a lot, but he wasn't really drunk. More like almost tipsy. He found everything Mick said very interesting or hilarious even when he was completely sober, so being tipsy wasn't a big change in his character.

He almost didn't even notice how late it was till Mick grumbled something about Ray having to go to work the next morning. Embarrassed, Ray thanked him, and then picked up his jacket to go home.

And then he stopped.

He didn't really want to leave Mick. He was having such a great time... and screw work. He could take a day off. He hadn't taken one in ages... well, two years. He worked on Christmas, for fuck's sake. And he was the CEO. He could do whatever he wanted.

“Not to impose myself, but I really don't want to go home.” Ray said, when they were almost at the door. Mick's eyebrow quirked up, questioning.

“I don't want to go home, Mick. I- I don't want to go home alone.”

Ray knew that he wouldn't be talking about that if he hadn't drunk the beers, because apparently they had crumbled the walls he had erected around himself. He was so embarrassed, but at the same time it was cathartic to tell Mick what he had inside his head.

“You... Axl and you. You made me realize how alone I am. I know that it sounds like a bad thing, but it isn't, really. I don't feel alone, but I am. I don't know how to explain this well, it's difficult to put it into words. You made me realize I am alone, and that's good, because now I know that I don't want to be like that. Does this make sense?”

Mick nodded, kind. “More or less.”

Ray nodded too, glad Mick understood him, or at least tried to. Or pretended to. 

“The only moments that I don't feel alone are the ones when I think about you.” Ray blunted out, regretting it right away. He was sure his face was the same color of a ripe tomato.

Mick tried to say something, but Ray kept on talking. “This week I've been thinking about you a lot, Mick. About how amazing and funny you are. And kind. Not everybody would have welcomed in his house a sad lonely stranger. Not everybody would have fed him your mean lasagna and not everyone would have listened to me like you did. Like you do.”

Ray almost felt tears in his eyes. “Really Mick, I don't want to go home.”

Probably there was something in his pleading look that moved Mick. It definitely wasn't because of his words, 'cause they didn't make any sense, Ray was sure of that. Anyway, Ray mentally thanked whatever had made Mick come closer to him while he was talking. He thanked whatever made Mick look into his eyes like he was something to protect, to take care about. He thanked what made Mick put his hands on Ray's hips to move him closer and closer once he had finished talking. He thanked the long silence in which the two of them stared at each other, and the lingering movement of Mick's eyes roaming across his face, settling on Ray's lips. 

He thanked what made him close his eyes and lean into the kiss they were both waiting for.

He hadn't really thought about how Mick could kiss. He looked like a guy who liked it rough, but Ray hadn't really spent much time thinking about that. Anyway, once his brain started to work again, Ray realized that that was probably the sweetest kiss anyone had ever given him in his life. It was almost as if Mick was scared to break him with his lips.

Ray put his hands on Mick's cheek and neck, and deepened the kiss. He was pretty sure that the moan he heard came from him, but he didn't care.

They broke the kiss when they were both in need of air. Mick leaned on Ray, a fire in his eyes that made Ray's blood rush south. 

Their next kiss was far more heated than the one before. Mick put one of his hands in Ray's hair, tugging slightly as his tongue explored Ray's mouth, leaving him unable to do much, apart lean on the wall – when did they even move? - while Mick's other hand cupped his ass, giving him a generous squeeze that made him make a noise he wasn't aware he could make.

Ray's hands started to play with Mick's shirt, tugging it out of the jeans the guy was wearing. He brushed with the tip of his hands Mick's abs, as if asking for permission. Mick leaned into the touch, and so Ray's hands started to roam on Mick's back and stomach, mapping scars and toned muscles.

Mick suddenly broke the kiss, and Ray whined. And then blushed because of the whine, and because Mick's eyes were telling him that he had appreciated the sound.

“Are you sure you want to do this, Haircut?” he whispered.

“Ray.”

“What?”

“I'm sorry, I love the nickname, don't get me wrong, but I would prefer to be called Ray while we...” Ray was too embarrassed to say anything else.

“Got it, Ray.” Mick smiled, planting a kiss on Ray's closed lips. Ray felt Mick's erection on his tight and felt a spark go through his entire body. He really wanted Mick. He was sure. He didn't even feel tipsy anymore, as if the kisses had somehow sobered him up.

“Let's go.” Ray whispered, his mouth very close to Mick's throat. That made the other man shiver, and Ray smiled, proud.

Without any word, Mick took Ray's hand and led him to the bedroom upstairs.

*

“Raymond Fucking Palmer, where on Earth are you?”

Ray tried to concentrate, but Felicity yelling in his hear didn't do much to help him focus. Where was he? What had happen- oh. OH.

He felt Mick stir in the bed right next to him, and an arm suddenly hugged his waist, anchoring him to the bed. 

“I'm- Uh... I'm coming. Give me... half an hour.” Ray croaked, his throat hoarse. He heard Mick chuckle, and he was sure it was for his terrible voice. He gave a not so gentile pat on Mick's arm, and the other man tightened his hug. 

“Ray, it's not about the fact that you are not here that I'm yelling. I'm very happy that for once you slept a little bit more than usual, but please next time tell me. I was very worried.” Felicity told him, calmer now.

“I'm so sorry Felicity, I didn't wanted to worry you.” he sighed

“Before saying you are sorry, remember that you have to tell me everything. I know you didn't sleep home tonight, I called a couple of times at your place and you didn't answer.” 

Ray groaned. He could hear the smugness in Felicity's voice. And he didn't really wanted to tell her that she had been right about Mick. 

“Quick loverboy, there's a meeting at 12.” Felicity reminded him. He ended the phone-call without greeting her. She didn't deserve it.

“Everything okay?” Mick asked, kissing Ray's shoulder, trying to pull him in the bed again. Ray sighed.

“I have to go to work.” he complained. When was the last time he didn't want to go to work? Had it ever happened before?

Mick sighed too, when Ray got up form the bed, looking for his jeans and shirt. He even had to go home and change. Oh fuck he was going to be late.

“I'm sorry for the rush.” Ray apologized, but Mick, with a movement of the head, made him understand that everything was fine.

“I'm just sorry you're dressing so quickly.” Mick sighed, clearly distraught. Ray laughed, picking up his shirt.

“Tomorrow I'm leaving for a trip.” Mick said, as if it was nothing important. Ray nodded. 

“I'll see you when you come back then.” Ray winked. Oh my lord. Ray Palmer winked. It was so weird Mick laughed, and that sound made Ray want to stay more than anything else.

“See you.” Ray smiled before going out of the bedroom.

“Yes, see you.” Mick replied. Was that sadness that Ray felt in his voice? He didn't have the time to think about it. He had to go home, shower, and definitely find a shirt that hid the giant hickey he had on the neck. Maybe he should put on a scarf and pretend he had a cold.


	3. Three, or Two oblivious idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray finds out important stuff and he makes an important decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading! The story is almost over. I hope you'll like it :)

Ray couldn't really deal with Felicity's smug face during the meeting. He had – obviously – arrived late, and even if everybody bought his story about the sudden cold that he had caught – he even remembered to cough from time to time – she didn't believe him, knowing better, and she kept eyeing with interest the gray scarf around his neck.

Ray heard Felicity come into his lab before seeing her, and her super curious expression.

“Who, where, when, what, why?” she asked, the biggest smile Ray had ever seen on her face. He wanted to cry.

“It's not like I'm going to tell you.” Ray replied, returning to his papers. It would be too weird to talk about Mick with Felicity, after the very brief fling that they had, not long after Anna's death. It had been weird at first, but then they had become such good friends... and now this would make it weird again, wouldn't it?

“It's not like I'm not going to harass you all day.” Felicity replied, sitting on a spare chair and pointing her smart eyes on Ray. He sighed, pinching his nose.

“Mick, his house, yesterday, and I'm not saying anything about the last two questions.” he answered, and Felicity beamed.

“I knew it. I knew it I knew it I knew it. I'm a genius and you are a moron. You should give me a raise, you know.” Felicity said, as quickly as usual.

“Excuse me, why should I give you a raise?”

“Because I made you realize you had feelings for this Mick guy. I am brilliant, and I deserve more money.” she replied, serious. 

Ray sighed, again. He wasn't going to give her a raise, was he?

“So, tell me everything.”

“No.”

“I will bug you all day long.”

“Please Felicity.”

“Pretty please Ray... nothing interesting ever happens here. I want gossip. Pleaseeee.”

*

Talking with Felicity really made Ray realize things. Because, during his interrogation, he realized that he didn't have Mick's number, so he wouldn't know when Mick would return from his trip. Where was the guy going, anyway?

Ray waited four days before he decided to go back to Mick's house. He didn't really know what to expect, since he wasn't sure he would find him. Whatever, he had to see him again, and soon.

Maybe it was because he had been very much touch-starved, but he couldn't stop thinking about the night he had spent with Mick. It had been... perfect, to use a word that could cover at least part of what Ray felt. And it had made Ray miss Mick even more than before.

So he went to Mick's place, a bottle of wine in his hands this time. Why did he always bring stuff to the man anyway? Was it some unconscious way of courting?

Ray stared at the sky, waiting for someone to answer the door. That evening it was very dark and cloudy. The air was cold, and it smelled of snow. There were only three days left from Christmas.

Ray turned when he heard the door opening, and he was greeted by a “And who are you supposed to be?”

A woman was standing in front of him. She looked cute and dangerous at the same time. She had beautiful stormy eyes – that somehow scared Ray - and long, blonde hair. What was it with all the people who lived in that house? Why did they all look like models, or thugs? Yeah, Ray could see the woman as the head of a criminal organization, but also on Vogue's cover. Pretty much like Mick.

“I'm... Ray. Is Mick home?” he squeaked, intimidated by the woman's eyes.

“Mick?” she asked, as if she didn't know anyone by that name.

“Mick. Very tall, very muscly, travels a lot?” Ray replied, in a very poor description of Mick.

“I know who Mick is.” the woman said. “I'm Sara, by the way. Owner of the house, and his roommate. Do you want to come in?”

Ray nodded, and then he followed her inside.

“If you know who Mick is, then why are you so surprised I'm here looking for him?” Ray asked, trying to understand.

“Because Mick is on a trip, everybody knows that.” she pointed out, sitting on the couch. As soon as she sat, Axl moved from his pillow and warily left the room. “That cat hates me.” Sara muttered to no one. Ray put the wine on the coffee table, and waited.

“So 'Ray',” Sara started, “who are you again?”

Ray didn't know what to say. Who was him, to Mick? They really didn't have much time to talk about that the last time they had seen each other. And then again, he didn't know how close Mick and his roommate were, so he didn't know how much of Mick's private life Sara knew about.

“I'm... the guy who found Axl when he was missing.”

“Oh, you're Mick's one night stand!” Sara cheered, clapping her hands. Apparently she knew plenty of Mick's private life. 

Wait what?

“I'm his... ? Wait I am a what now?” was all Ray could say after Sara's words.

“Well yeah, he told me that this cute guy had found Axl, and then that you guys fucked a week later. He didn't tell me he had hooked up with Raymond Palmer, but still.” Sara smiled, a dangerous expression that made her look a lot like Felicity. If Felicity had a secret evil twin, it would be Sara, Ray thought.

“You... know who I am? Does Mick know?” Ray was surprised. Yes, he was on the news from time to time, but he didn't know that people could recognize him that easily.

“No, Mick doesn't know that you are one of the richest men in America. If he knows, he didn't tell me, anyway. But it looks like you don't know who he is either.” Sara crossed her arms, interest glittering in her eyes.

“Who's... Mick?”

Sara nodded. “You knows what he does for a living, right? Wait, you don't know?” Sara added, seeing Ray's reaction to her words. “And you wonder I called you a one night stand?”

Well, she had a point, Ray had to admit that.

“Look at the books.” Sara sighed. Ray didn't quite get why he had to look at the books, but he got up anyway. Behind him there was a big library, and he went straight there. 

He hadn't realized it the first time, but the travel guides on the bookshelves where all of the same publishing house, and they all had colorful covers: yellow, red and blue. Ray didn't know the publishing house, but a big 'R' separated the name of the author and the name of the book. And one of the names that appeared more frequently on the covers was 'Michael Rory'.

“Mick is... Is Mick 'Michael Rory'?” Ray asked picking up one of the books. The answer was actually inside the book. As he scrolled through the pages, he saw a lot of photos, and in some of them there was Mick.

“Yes, Mick is Michael Rory, but I guess that the name doesn't ring any bell, right?” Sara noticed, and Ray had to shake his head. The name wasn't familiar.

Sara sighed again. “Mick is one of the most famous travel diary writers... ever. He has over two million followers on Instagram, and I don't think anyone keeps the count of how many people follow him on Twitter. You really don't know who he is?”

Sara was surprised. Ray too.

Mick hadn't really looked like a writer, more like a wrestler. You can't judge the book by its cover, Ray told himself, half serious and half proud of the pun. He looked at the pictures in the book he was holding, that was about a trip to New Zealand. The pictures where... amazing. 

“Does Mick take the photos that go into his books?” Ray asked. He knew that it was a stupid question, but the silence was starting to make him uncomfortable. He had to say something.

“Told you, didn't I? More than two million followers on Instagram, and not just because of his abs, I swear.” Sara laughed.

Ray frowned. He felt kind of jealous at the mention of Mick's abs, that apparently two million people seemed to enjoy. He knew he didn't have any right to be jealous – he was a one night stand, right?- but he still did. Thank god Sara started to speak again, or his mind would have brought him to places he didn't wanted to go.

“Mick wasn't always like this. It's not my story to tell, but... the first time I met Mick and his friends, I was scared. You don't know me, so I have to tell you that I don't scare easily. I own a pub, Saints and sinners, I don't think you know it. It's in a bad part of the city. Mick and his pals were regulars there.”

Sara looked lost in her memories. She stopped for a second, remembering something. “Let's just say that after a very hard period of his life, Mick wanted it out from the life he had before. Him and a couple of his friends, the two hottest siblings that ever walked on Earth, if I have to be sincere... Anyway, they disappeared for some time, and when they came back, they had opened a publishing house, Rogue Editions – you have no idea how much I was surprised by that. Anyway, this was... some five years ago. At first the publishing didn't go well – Mick and the Snart siblings were focused on just printing travel guides and stuff like that. Then Mick started to write, instead of supervising the publishing.”

Sara smiled, proud. “He became very soon one of the hottest writers in America. Now he can't even publish a book that it's already a best seller. He really has a gift, a gift hidden very well, if you want my opinion, but still a gift.” Sara chuckled.

“How did I not know about him?” Ray wondered out loud, making Sara chuckle again.

“I guess that nanoengineering and traveling aren't things that usually go together.” Sara said, still smiling. “You guys are two oblivious idiots, you know?”

Ray sighed, a question on his lips. “How long is Mick going to be away?”

He feared the answer. Because he wanted to see Mick. To talk to Mick. About anything, really. He wanted Mick in his life, even if for him he was just a one night stand. He needed Mick in his life, even if he wanted to be just friends. While he was listening to Sara's story, all he could think about was that he wanted to see Mick as soon as possible.

“Two months, more or less. He's going to have a long vacation while I have to take care of his stupid, violent cat.” Sara didn't look very pleased by the prospect of spending two months alone with Axl.

“And where is he?” Ray blunted out. 

Sara smirked.


	4. Four, or Here I am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray and Mick finally talk. Well, Ray does most of the talking, but that's not brand new information, am I right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, and thank you for reading this chapter too! With this, the story will be over. I'll add an epilogue soon, but with this chapter we can say that we have reached the end. Hope you'll like it!

It had been hard to find a flight. You can't decide to go on a trip three days before Christmas, it is common sense, every flight is booked. Well, Ray didn't know it would be so hard. Even with all his money.

Thank god he had Felicity. After he had called her, desperate because there was no flight to book for the next three weeks, she had reassured him, calm and cheerful. An hour later Ray was on Felicity's ex's personal jet – they still had a good relationship – and Ray was fairly surprised but the fact that Felicity had dated the one and only Oliver Queen.

Ray was nervous. He had never been so nervous in his life, he thought, and he was a pretty nervous guy, with a lot of anxiety and fear of failure. Ok, maybe he had already been that nervous, but he didn't remember at that moment. Was Ray rambling in his head? You bet he was.

The air was hot, and the sand was burning his feet. He should have packed a swimsuit, damn him for going to Aruba without a swimsuit. Who goes to Aruba without a swimsuit? People who had to pack stuff in half an hour, according to Ray's experience. He had never been good at packing anyway.

He tried to move calmly on the sand, but the sun was blinding him. Winter doesn't exist in Aruba. Ray stared at the cloudless sky, wishing for some shadow. But then he saw Mick, and he didn't care about going on calmly anymore.

He rushed to Mick's chair. The man was listening to music while sunbathing. His skin was already tanned. Ray had to mentally force himself not to stare at Mick's abs. Or his triceps. 

To make the other aware of his existence, Ray put himself between Mick and the sun. That made Mick instantly react angrily, by the look on his face, but then he probably opened his eyes – he was wearing sunglasses - and his expression softened. And then it became surprised.

“What are you doin' here, Haircut?” Mick asked, getting the earplugs out of his ears. He was smiling, and so was Ray.

“Well you know, my friends always tell me that I work too much, so I thought 'Why don't I join Mick on his trip?' and... here I am.”

Mick nodded, but his smile died. “Sara told me you went to our place.”

“Good.” Ray replied quickly. “Did she tell you who I am?”

“Apparently you are some loaded guy very much into nerd stuff.” Mick chuckled.

“And apparently you are Mick Rory, hunk writer.” Ray laughed. It sounded funnier in his head, out loud it was just plain embarrassing. But Mick smiled anyway.

“I'm serious Haircut, what are you doing here?” Mick asked, the tone perfectly matching his statement. Ray sat on the hot sand, grains fillings his shorts' pockets right away. He sighed. He had thought about what to say during the flight, but he didn't have words. Not a single one.

“You know what's funny, Mick? I always have something to say. I know how to be charming. Even when I'm nervous, I usually am able to keep my cool and say the right things, maybe stiffly, but I still say everything that needs to be said. I always talk.” Ray stared into Mick's eyes. At least, he tried, since Mick's sunglasses were very dark shaded.

“When I'm with you I'm always either speechless or babbling. I have no power over my words. This actually never happened to me, and it's kind of scary.” he chuckled, nervous, feeling Mick's eyes on his face without being able to see them. He breathed in and out a couple of times. He could do it.

“I like you Mick. A lot. And I don't know how to put it into words without sounding cheesy, or stupid, or both.” Ray closed his eyes. Talking with Mick in front of him was more difficult than he had imagined.

“I like your laugh. Like, a lot. And the way you cook. And I love your stories... if I remember my English classes correctly, I think I can say that this is some kind of Desdemona/Othello situation that we have here. I read one of your books while coming here, you know? It was beautiful. The words, the pictures... just perfect.”

Ray opened his eyes again, and Mick was still staring at him with his glasses on, but now he was smiling. That made Ray smile too, more than he was doing before. Mick's expression made him slightly more confident. Also the fact that Mick hadn't told him to fuck of was encouraging.

“I like your smile, and the way it makes me feel when I know that I am the one who made you smile. I like your jokes, even if most of the times they are crude, or involve death and violence and they shouldn't be funny at all.” that actually made Mick laugh. But Ray went on.

“I like your kisses and the way they leave me wanting you more, and I'm stopping there because I don't want to make a fool of myself and say embarrassing stuff. I like the way you care about Axl, and the way you cared about a lonely stranger who you found on your doorsteps one evening. I like your eyes and the way they don't conceal a single thing that goes through your head, and it's so weird to look at you without seeing your eyes now. I like the way you make me babble stuff like this just with your presence. I like you a lot Mick, and I want to be part of your life.”

Ray stopped a second, trying to find the right words instead of saying weird stuff as always, around Mick, because now he had finally arrived at the important part of his speech.

“I want to be there for you, I don't care how. I know that for you I'm just a... one night stand, the weird guy who has found your cat and then had a crush on you. I'm fine with anything, really. I can be your weird nerd friend if you want. I just want to be there.”

Ray stopped, staring at the sunglasses. He really wanted to see Mick's eyes. He wanted to see whatever was in them. He was ready for everything, he just wanted to see it in Mick's eyes.

And then something happened, something he didn't expect. From the sunglasses came down a single, slow tear. Ray wanted to say something, to apologize, but Mick preceded him.

“That's good,” he said, voice firm even if he was crying, “because I want you in my life too, Ray.”

Ray got up from his sitting position, and Mick put his glasses away. His eyes were filled with what Ray could only see as joy and happiness, and maybe something more.

“I really want to get to know you more.” he said, sitting on Mick's lap and putting his hands on Mick's neck. 

Mick smiled. “Do you even have a place to stay here, Haircut?”

Ray chuckled. “Well, I really hoped my speech would get me a room, you know.”

“And if it didn't?” Mick asked.

“Well I told you, I'm charming. There's surely a bored widow somewhere here who I could convince to pick me up from the beach.”

Ray laughed as Mick put his hands on his hips, possessive.

“You are getting cocky and it's not funny.”

“Oh really Mick? 'Cause I can see you smiling, you know?”

Ray leaned in, and kissed Mick with all the feelings he had in his chest. Which were a lot, for the record. And Mick kissed him back with equal intensity. It was beautiful. It felt right.

Till the kiss got more heated, and they accidentally fell on the sand, laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! And thank you for all the kudos and comments.
> 
> I just wanted to say that I made a tumblr page, if you want to chat, talk or just be updated!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/search/writerrain


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very short epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand the story is over now. Maybe I will still write something from this universe, who knows, buts this still feels like the end. 
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments. You have no idea how much I appreciated it.

“You have reached the voice-mail of Felicity Smoak, leave a message after the bip. Apart from you, Raymond Palmer. I'm still pissed. Bip.”

  
  


“Hi Felicity, I'm sorry. So so sorry. I know I should have called you earlier, but how could I know that Mick's idea of celebrating our anniversary was taking me to a trip to the Amazonian Rain Forest? I swear there was no reception. I swear Felicity, don't be angry at me. Again. Mick told me he told you where we were going, so you can't be mad at me. I'm coming to work on Thursday, I think, I just wanted you to know. Also, you will want to know that we are all fine, and that Lucy and David missed their auntie Felicity very very much. Mick missed you too but he will never admit it.”

  
  


“Are you done, Haircut?”

  
  


“Yeah, almost. I feel like I'm forgetting something... Oh. I have a present for you, Mick and the kids picked it, so you can't really be pissed at us, right?”

  
  


“Is Glasses still angry at you? After all this years?”

  
  


“Seems like it. Anyway, bye Felicity, I got to go. I would pass you the kids but they are finally sleeping, so... yeah. Oh, say hi to Oliver too, I hope that the cats haven't killed you guys while we were away. Love you. ”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I liked writing it!  
> See you next time ;)


End file.
